The Meaning of You
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: Ichigo stumbles upon Renji and Rukia kissing; he flees the place. Rukia chases after him and finds him in a familiar place. I&R Fluffy. One Shot.


**Title**:**The Meaning of You**

**Author**: Bleachedinubasket-

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Characters**: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki

**Summary**: Ichigo stumbles upon Renji and Rukia kissing; he flees the place. Rukia chases after him and finds him in a familiar place. I&R Fluffy.

--

**The Meaning of You**

--

Ichigo looked at the small stuffed bunny in his hand, what possessed him to buy the thing he didn't know. But all he knew was that she was going to be happy. He was so glad that she had finally come back from soul society, although he didn't show it. He sort of felt that she was glad to, but she showed it in an angry, slapping way, he neared his home and saw that his room window was open. One eyebrow rose and he made his way inside.

--

Rukia sat there, reading one of her romance novels again. She started to tear up as the sad part came up. Suddenly Renji popped in through the window. She looked up with teary eyes and Renji gulped. He pulled the girl up and started to shake her.

"Rukia! Are you okay? What happened? Don't tell me that idiot did something to you!" Rukia punched him in the gut and pushed away his arms, like that time long ago.

"It's nothing baka, I was just reading this really sad part of the book!" She held up the novel and more tears fell out.

Renji's eyes softened, glad that she was okay and then sat beside her. Rukia opened up the book once more and to her surprise was pulled into a strong embrace. Her eyes widened at the awkwardness of the situation, and she fidgeted slightly. Renji breathed in her scent and smiled faintly, finally, he was able to hold her.

"Renji… let go of me, please…" She said in a whisper. Renji turned into a colour that almost matched his hair and quickly let go.

"S –Sorry." He muttered, with one hand scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly Rukia sat up and made her way over to the open window, for she felt Ichigo's presence. Renji bolted up as well and then pulled her back, aware of the fact that she was looking for Ichigo. He held her close once more and Rukia blushed.

"What is he to you Rukia?" He asked, his voice low and barely audible.

"He's…" She muttered. "He's… a friend." Rukia finished; she felt her body heat up.

"I see… then it won't matter if I did this." He whipped Rukia's small body around and kissed her full on the lips.

Rukia's eyes widened, and she mentally gasped. Renji held her in a tight hold and she closed her eyes. Then, she heard footsteps.

--

Ichigo walked in, and saw that no one was home. Scowling, he made his way upstairs and looked at the stuffed bunny in his hand once more. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, and started to ask himself seriously why he bought it. He heard a snicker, and then he rolled his eyes. _Eh, King. It's really sunny in here! It finally stopped pouring rain after you rescued that annoying chick. Tell me, what is she to you?_ Ichigo stayed silent in the middle of his hall, seriously contemplating the question. _You really need to think? You're so stupid, King. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're feeling._ And with that, the annoying, snickering voice was gone.

What did she really mean to him? He looked at the bunny again, and sighed, shoving the question to the back of his mind. He heard voices and then he made his way once more to his room, he pushed the door open slightly and his jaw dropped at the sight. In front of him were Rukia and Renji kissing, eyes closed and everything. He scowled and then knocked the door, hiding the bunny behind his back he scowled.

"You could at least do that somewhere else." He said. Rukia pushed Renji away and sighed. Renji stuffed his hands in his pockets and then blushed.

"I… I'll be going now." Judging from the reaction, Renji saw that Rukia was pissed. "Sorry 'bout that Rukia." Then he left the two alone.

Ichigo opened his drawer and put the stuffed rabbit in it. Taking out his bag and homework, he slammed it onto the table. Seeing the clear distress in his actions Rukia cleared her throat.

"Ichigo… about that, it didn't mean anything." She said. Ichigo scowl seemed to deepen as he dug through his bag for his pencil case. "Please… don't be mad at me, Renji… he…"

"What are you apologizing for?" His eyes looked wet and troubled. "I mean… you shouldn't apologize, you two were really close friends. It's understandable that you guys would develop feelings for each other." He said, a fake grin plastered on his face. She had never seen him this way.

"Ichigo… are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." He said in a harsh way, his gaze on his work.

Rukia bit her lip and then walked out of the room. As soon as he couldn't hear her footsteps, he banged a fist on his desk. Rukia heard this bang and then she tiptoed near to his door. She heard cursing and she leaned on the wall and listened in.

"What the hell am I thinking? We're so different… I should have known that that would happen." He gritted his teeth and then took out the stuffed bunny. His scowl softened and he softly squeezed the bunny.

Rukia gasped softly, and she sighed. What did he really mean to him? Now she knew that he was more than a friend, the fact that it hurt her so much. And the fact that she missed him deeply while she was locked away in the tower. She never accepted the feelings she felt towards him. He was like a little brother to her, and then a student, a friend… maybe more. She sighed once more and gasped to see him towering over her.

He scowled at the small girl before him, was she listening the whole time? Most probably, he held out a hand and put it down her sleek, oddly shaped, raven-black hair. Rukia shivered at his touch and blushed. What did she really mean to him? He put his hands on the wall behind her, and he lowered his head down.

Rukia felt her heart jump into her throat. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath and almost hear his heartbeat, unless that was her own. She flushed into a bright red, and subconsciously kicked him in the shin.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. He retreated and flashed Rukia a frown, he then ran in full sprint out the door. Rukia let a deep breath out; she suddenly noticed that she was holding her breath the whole entire time. She slid down the wall and hugged her legs; she placed her chin on her knees and sighed again. She had hurt him deeply, she could tell… and she had no idea how to fix it. She looked at the desk and then saw a small stuffed bunny. She stood up and slowly walked over to the cluttered desk.

It was a rabbit, a small violet one. With a tag hanging from it's hand. It read: _Rukia, I have no idea why I bought you this creepy looking thing. I guess I just wanted to see you smile, it's been a while since I saw that. I hope you like it._ She cradled the bunny near her chest and hugged it, tears leaking out of her eyes.

--

Ichigo ran for a while, and then found a familiar spot. He paused and pictured the whole scene, a strange creature coming at him, and then Rukia coming out of nowhere and cutting the mask of the hollow. She fell before him and told him to run, but he refused, Ichigo snickered at this, even at first meeting, they were already fighting. Then, he watched as she fell on her knees, blood spilling out. She slowly crawled to the post and held out her sword, the katana that Ichigo gladly pierced through his chest.

He tilted his head down, and then sat at the post. What had possessed him to feel this bad, he didn't know. But what he knew was that he was hurting, seeing Rukia kiss another man really shook his soul. He felt like a pouting child, waiting for his mom to come and comfort him. He heard a loud sigh and he sighed in a frustrated manner. What did it want now? _Ichigo. It's raining in here once more._ Oh, it was Zangetsu. _What's going on out there? Don't tell me something bad happened. Ichigo stayed silent. You're confusing me, at one second you're happy, and now you're upset. You need to make your mind up_.

"It's not my fault that she's so confusing." He muttered. Zangetsu seemed to sigh. _What does this girl mean to you?_ He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Everything." He finally answered.

--

She frantically ran through the streets, looking for Ichigo and calling out his name. Somehow, she couldn't seem to detect his rieatsu, which was strange because it would naturally leak out. She ran down the streets, huffing, as the question repeated through her head. _What does Ichigo mean to you?_ He ran past his house once more and finally gave in. "He's my everything."

As if the world had heard her cry, she saw the familiar orange hair down the street. She picked up speed and stopped in front of him, huffing and puffing. Ichigo looked up in surprise and he looked away, his cheeks coloured in a pink tinge. She smirked.

"Oh stop acting like a child!" Rukia took her shoe off and threw it at his head. Ichigo glared and threw the shoe back.

"A child eh? Well I'm sorry, mom." He said mockingly, smirking in return. Rukia smiled faintly, and then sat down beside him, hugging her knees.

"Funny that we meet here again right?" She whispered. Ichigo looked over to Rukia, who was gazing at a certain point in the air in front of her.

"Yeah…" He said, hunching over. Rukia looked over at Ichigo, his well-toned arms and mop of unruly hair seemed so cool to her at the moment.

"Ichigo, that kiss… it didn't mean anything… to me anyway." She said. Ichigo looked up at the sky and leaned back.

"It didn't mean anything?" He said, and then he chuckled. "Kisses mean a lot Rukia. You must've felt something." Rukia sighed in frustration and punched Ichigo in the arm.

"When I say it didn't mean anything, it didn't mean anything. So forget about it, okay?"

"You're the one bringing it up." Rukia threw the rabbit in her hand at his face and then she gasped. Ichigo picked up the rabbit lying on the ground and blinked.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. Rukia looked away and scratched the back of her head.

"Your desk." She muttered. "Was I supposed to take it?"

"I guess… it _was_ for you anyway." He said. Rukia's eyes softened as she took the rabbit in her hands.

"Thanks, I love it." She smiled, and Ichigo blushed.

"Yeah… I knew you would."

"Ichigo…."

"Hmm?" They were back to back on the pole. Rukia gulped.

"What do I mean to you?" She asked and she felt her face heat up. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh…" He knew the answer, but was afraid to answer. "You…" Rukia laughed softly.

"You don't have to answer that." She said.

"But now I want to." He muttered. "Rukia, you mean everything to me…"

"What?!" She asked, standing up suddenly, and towering over him. Ichigo scowled.

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

"What I mean is, how can I be your everything? I'm your friend, enemy, sister, mother, father…" She counted her fingers as she listed all the options she could think of. Ichigo chuckled.

"You're my everything." He said, glad that he said it. He stood up, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What do _I_ mean to _you_?" He smirked and leaned down to look at her face to face.

"Erm…" Rukia shifted from foot to foot, her hands behind her back, holding the rabbit. She blushed and then smiled faintly, looking deep into his eyes. "Do I have to answer?" She asked.

"Yes." He grinned, and Rukia sighed in frustration.

"Unless… you're a chicken." He laughed.

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Oh my bad, you're a midget!" He said, grinning at her. Rukia scowled and punched him in the gut. He doubled over. "Don't think you can get out of this question." He said, clutching his stomach.

"I know that's why I might as well answer now." She crossed her arms. Ichigo looked at her face and waited. She blushed once more. "You… mean everything to me too." She smiled faintly and so did Ichigo.

He stood up in full height and then cupped her chin in his hand. She smiled and they kissed softly. He lifted her up by the waist and she hugged his neck. They broke apart blushing and Rukia laughed softly.

"What?"

"You're so soft." He said.

"What? NO!"

"Oh sure." She laughed, and Ichigo smirked.

"Check it out, you're flying." He said, chuckling. Rukia blushed in emberassment.

"Put me down!" She said.

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on." At this remark, they both flushed and then laughed.

"You're such an idiot."

"You're a midget."

"I love you." Rukia said suddenly and she gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. Ichigo blinked, once, twice. His eyes softened as he took her hand.

"I guess… I love you too." Rukia smiled and leaned on his arm as they walked home.

For once, they agreed on something.

--

**End**.

**The Meaning of You**

--

A/N: Yay. Ahhaha. I bet that was a little OOC. It can be expected since; I for one know that the word 'love' isn't in their dictionary. They're more the type to show it, rather than say it. But let's hope that it slips out somewhere in the manga :) Please review! Man, I should really be working on In Her Eyes xD Ahahaah, ah well.

:P Forgive any mistakes that i might have overlooked. :)


End file.
